All Because of Her Gun
by Fangirl257
Summary: Jane looks sexy wearing her gun.


At times, when I look at her I can't help but bite my lip. Like right now, I'm sitting on our bed watching her fight with her boots. She effortlessly looks sexy to me. Her long, lean, powerful body that brings me to heights I didn't even know were possible until she played my body like an expert. Her brown, unruly curls hang like curtains around her face. A frustrated growl leaves her lips as she throws her jacket across the room. My body reacts to her anytime she is near me or really anytime I think of her. Moisture pools in my panties as I think of raking my nails across her shoulders as she eats me out. My eyes fall to her waist, seeing her belt has a full holster still attached to it.

"You know, you look rather sexy wearing that gun." I husk out, breaking the silence.

She stops her movements, turning her head towards me, a smirk gracing her face. Jane doesn't say anything to me as she pulls her gun holster off her belt and sets it on the table. Walking towards me, I see the lust in her eyes. I watch as she drops to her knees in front of me. My hands brush her curls out of her face, our gaze lingering. I bend down, pressing my lips to her's. Jane pushes me back so that I am propped up on my elbows. Her hands rub up and down my thighs, pushing my dress up around my hips. I'm wet and I know she knows that because of the way she is licking her lips. She starts to kiss up my legs, nipping at the soft flesh of my thighs. Fingers hook around my thong as she rips it from my body. A gasp leaves my lips, but it quickly turns into a moan as she blows cool air on my heated core. I feel her spread my lower lips as she snakes her tongue through my sopping wet folds. Jane moans into me. She swirls around my clit before sucking it into her mouth. I throw my head back in a moan. Jane laps at me, savoring every inch of my pussy. God Damn is she good at this. When she thrusts her tongue into my core, my eyes roll into the back of my head. She wraps her arms around my legs, moving them up around her shoulders. I'm soon laying flat on my back, fingers threaded through her unruly curls, pushing her into me. Fingers slip from my thigh, thrusting into me. My walls gripping her long digits, pulling her deeper inside me. For years, I dreamed of this and when wound up in bed the first time, I knew I could never go back to being without her. The way her tongue feels as it laps at my clit, her hot mouth consuming me. My moans turn to screams when she curls her fingers, hitting that special spot inside me that it seems like only she never had trouble finding. I arch my back as I trap her head between my thighs.

"Harder, please. God, I'm almost there." I barely husk out.

The heel of my foot digs into her back as I press her tightly to me. Fingers thrust into me, harder, faster, as her tongue keeps her perfect rhythm. A warm tingling starts in my stomach and spreads to the rest of my limbs. My hips rock against the talented mouth of my Detective as my orgasm approaches. My inner walls contract around her fingers, but she soon replaces them with her tongue as she drinks up my juices. My thighs are quivering, my voice hoarse from screaming her name. My nails scratch her shoulders as I ride out my climax. I pant, trying to catch my breath. When I glance at her, I see her sitting back on her heels, my juices glancing off her lips. She draws her tongue out to lick them. I whisper fuck out into the room because it is hot as hell. Jane throws me a smirk, her hair a mess from my fingers, but she still is stunning.

"Get up here, Detective, because now it's my turn."

I watch as fingers come up to unbutton her shirt. Her simple movements have me transfixed, because I know exactly what those fingers can do. My body heats up as the last ten minutes replay in my head. Suddenly, I'm being pulled up and my hands find the bare skin of my lover. When had she divested herself from her clothes? I feel my dress pulling in the front, her lips descending down my neck.

"Jane." I husk out.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." She mutters against my skin.

She is moving us backwards, but before she lets me fall onto the bed, Jane unclasps my bra. Her body settles above mine, our skin touching causing heat to build between my thighs again. When she starts to suck on my nipple, my hands pull on her hair slightly. They are her obsession, she could spend hours feasting on them. Actually, she has. Jane releases it with a wet pop, to move to the it's twin. Her hand palming my breast.

"This was supposed to be my turn to pleasure you." I tell her.

I wrap my legs tightly around her waist and flip us. I settle atop her hip, leaning down to kiss her gently on her lips. Jane is very much a giving lover. The woman could spend hours between my legs, bringing me to pleasure over and over again, until I pass out. She takes care of me first, always, but needless to say, I love watching her come undone because of me. Moving to settle between her thighs, moving my lips down her body, nipping at her soft skin. She pushes my hair out of my face as I look up at her after kissing her stomach.

"You are so beautiful and I'm so lucky."

I grin at her. Here in the cocoon of our love, she is the softest human being. When I slip my fingers into her panties, a raspy moan leaves her lips. She's wet and I love that I can make her this way. Sliding my fingers up and down her slit, Jane rocks her hips.

"Please Maura. It won't take much." She pleads.

I thrust inside her, my thumb circling her clit. Taking one of her nipples into my mouth, I suck. Her whimpers fill my ears. My big, bad Detective falls under my spell each and every time I'm inside her. I'm the one who has her walls clenching around me and it's my name that falls from her lips when she cums. No matter how hard she is at our job, in this bedroom, she falls to her knees for me and because of me.

When she comes down from her high, I ease out of her, bringing my cum soaked fingers to my lips and sucking off her juices. She pulls me up to her, crashing out lips together.

"Do you realize how much I love you, Doctor Isles?" She tells me.

"How much?" I ask, even though I know the answer.

"More than anything in the world."

I settle beside her, as Jane wraps me in her arms. She places a soft kiss on my hairline.

"Jane?"

She hums in acknowledgement.

"I wasn't lying. You look sexy as hell when you wear your gun."

She laughs and I smirk, knowing that as beautiful as she thinks I am, so is she. The hard Detective Rizzoli, has been softened by me.


End file.
